The Beginning
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: What did Remus and Maggie mean by Lily's worst fight with James? A drunken James and Sirius, and some serious apologizing.James realizes he likes Lily.Spin off of seventh year roller coaster.


AN: This is a spin- off of seventh year roller coaster. Hope you like it!!!

**The Beginning**

**By Blue Dolphinz**

Two sixteen year old boys stumbled through the portrait hole.

"My god Prongs, that was fun" slurred a drunken Sirius, "we'll have to do it again"

"I hear you Padfoot," agreed James just as drunkenly.

A redhead stared at them in horror for a few moments, then, regaining her bearings, narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"Where," demanded Lily, "have you two been?"

"Lilsh!" yelled Sirius happily.

"ooh.. its Lily," murmured James, "My Lily" he said dreamily, "Look at that hair. It's red! My favorite color! It looks so pretty!"

Lily turned red, but kept her glare.

"You're drunk!" she accused.

"Who's drunk?" asked a voice. Remus came down the stairs. "I heard James say something about pretty hair."

"We're not drunk!" protested Sirius, answering Lily's question," We just went to the Room of... Recreation I think it was, and had a few battles... and... I dunno... it was great!"

If Lily looked angry earlier, she looked livid now.

"When you two are sober-" she began.

"Lily" said Remus gently, "they aren't really paying attention now, you know."

Lily scowled at him.

"I'll take them upstairs," He said hastily.

He pointed his wand at James and Sirius, directing them up the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning."

Lily sighed, "I suppose. But they are so not going to get a hangover potion from me in the morning. 'Night Remus"

"Good night" he said as he followed the boys up the stairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lils please?" asked James, "Just one vial of hangover potion. We're desperate. Come on Sirius, back me up here"

Sirius' response was a mere groan from his spot on the couch.

"I have a killer headache now, Lily, please, I'm begging you"

Lily simply turned another page of her book.

"Please Lily?" Sirius joined in on the begging, "We have horrible headaches"

Lily shut her book with a snap.

"you should have thought about that before you decided to get crazily drunk" she said acidly.

"But Lily-- "began Sirius.

"I don't want to hear it" she snapped, heading up the girls' staircases.

James sighed. "She's really mad isn't she?"

"You think?" asked Maggie sarcastically.

James slumped back into his armchair, burying his head in the cushion, "Maggie, don't start with me, please."

Maggie scowled, "she's mad all right. And she was already upset when you two came in drunk anyway. So it's not entirely not your fault. You're more like an outlet for her anger. And that comment about the hair didn't help James"

James lifted his head hopefully, "you think she'll forgive me?"

"Maybe" said Maggie, "just be nice to her. You know Lily's really stubborn. "

"Oh I do" he said, "I suppose I'll have to fly in right?"

"Yes" said Maggie, "remember. Nothing about her hair 'specially"

"Yes Maggie" said James wearily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lils look,"said James firmly, rewording his answer for the fourth time that hour, "I'm sorry that I got drunk. I know I shouldn't have drunk... and I shouldn't have said that about your hair... but can you please forgive me?"

"No" said Lily from her bed.

James sighed, at least she was talking.

"Please?"

"No" said Lily stubbornly.

James sighed again. this would take a while. He pondered on how to reword his next attempt. he grinned as an idea came to him. It had always worked in first year... hopefully it would work now.

He stepped in front of Lily, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"James?" came Lily's startled voice, "what are you doing?"

"Remember first year?" his voice was muffled by her hair, "you got so mad that we left you behind on our prank."

"Yes" Lily's voice was a whisper.

"You forgave me after I did the exact same thing I'm doing now. Remember?"

"Yes"

"So I'm doing it now. I'm really sorry Lily. Forgive me?"

"Yes"

He grinned, lifting his head out of her hair and pulling her on the bed, switching their positions so that he was leaning against the headboard, and her head was on his chest. "It worked"

She smiled at him.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think my hair is pretty?"

"Of course" he said sincerely, twirling a strand of red hair affectionately, "and I meant it when I said it's my favorite color."

"Joseph broke up with me yesterday," she said softly, "he said he hated my hair... it was too... bright." Joseph had been Lily's boyfriend of three months.

James growled. "I'll kill him. No one breaks up with my best friend."

"But James--"

"don't 'but James" me" he said, "your hair is the prettiest thing there is, _you_ are the prettiest girl here, and if Joseph can't see that, well his loss"

"Really?"

"Swear. You're amazing Lily. Any guy would be blind not to see that. Apparently dear old Joseph is."

"I thought you were making fun of me" she said quietly, "when you said that my hair was pretty. And Joe had already broken up with me, so..."

"Never" he said, "you're my best friend. And I'm really sorry I drank. Anyway, the hangover isn't worth it."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Aw, they look so cute together," sighed Maggie.

"Exactly" said Sirius, "Let's wake them up!"

"Sirius, don't you dare" warned Remus.

"Why not?" he asked loudly.

"Guys?" came James' sleepy voice, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to wake you up!" said Sirius cheerfully.

"Well shut up" said James, "you don't need to wake up Lily too. Oh great, now you did" He added, feeling Lily squirm and yawn.

"Hey James," she smiled, "What's all the noise"

"Don't ask" he said, annoyed, shooing Sirius, Remus, and Maggie out of the room, "You can go back to sleep if you like."

"No, I'm good" she yawned again, "well okay, maybe a little while."

As she settled herself down to sleep, James realized it like a jolt of electricity: He was developing a crush on his best friend… and there was nothing he could do about it."

AN: well, it's done, the spin off to SYRC. Hope u like it. And Happy Christmas to everyone!!

Blue.


End file.
